As cable networks evolve, and many diverse services such as telephony, data, video, business and advanced services (e.g., tele-medicine, remote education, home monitoring) are carried over them, the demand for maintaining a high level of reliability for services increases. To achieve such high reliability, the corresponding service operators at tasked with identifying and attempting to fix problems before negatively impacting service or inducing customer dissatisfaction. Cable delivery networks and edge devices (e.g. cable modem (CM), customer premise equipment (CPE)) traditionally have only minimally contributed to the measurement and analysis of network and service performance. Lack of measurement and analytics at the edge have prevented analysis and actuations that would increase plant reliability and customer satisfaction. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates embedding or co-locating devices with increasing computation and storage capacity into or with CMs, such as to move measurement and analysis close to the edge and/or provide near realtime visibility into the performance of the network.